


Hate to See You Go

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: ...but Poe loves to watch Finn leave. In a jealous sort of way.Pairing: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose TicoPrompt: End
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Hate to See You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, don't take this too seriously.

The Resistance might have been young, but Poe had always prided himself on two things. The first remained unchallenged: he was still the best fighter pilot. The second...well, up until his capture by the First Order, he had the finest rear end in the Resistance, male, female, or otherwise.

Now...he sighed as he waved to Rey and Rose and watched their mutual boyfriend do laps in the tiny base rec area. He capped his water bottle and walked over to them, shoulders sagging slightly.

Rose squinted at him. “What’s wrong? Did you tweak something?”

“Only my pride.” Poe gestured to Finn, completing another circuit in jogging shorts and a tank top. “How am I supposed to compete with that view?”

“Okay, that is impressive,” Rey agreed as they all took an appreciative glance. “Mind you, I’ve been on starvation rations for 16 years, so my views on human proportions are a little skewed.”

“Also you’ve lived most of your life on a desert planet, so you can’t be blamed for being _thirsty_ ,” Rose quipped as her girlfriend playfully slugged her. “But, yeah.” Her brow furrowed. “Wait, are we objectifying Finn?”

“Does it count as objectification when it’s objectively true? Also, he was a stormtrooper. Which means he can do this,” Poe continued as Finn completed another lap, “ _all day_. In _heavy armor_.”

Rey chewed on her lip. “Are we seriously complaining that our boyfriend is too attractive? I don’t know, that feels like a good problem to have.”

Poe laughed. “Thanks for that, I needed some Jedi wisdom.” 

As if on cue, Finn pulled up, wiping sweat from his face. “Hey! Did I miss anything?”

Poe clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Nothing important, buddy.”


End file.
